1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is related to an apparatus for providing shade from the sun. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a portable umbrella having a relatively large canopy and that can be easily assembled and disassembled for temporary use.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99.
In many outdoor activities, there is no relief from the sun and participants in outdoor summer activities would like to find shade. Common situations where shade from the sun is desired but may not be available include, for example, picnics, family reunions, casual baseball or softball games, tennis, or the like.
An umbrella for this purpose should include a relatively large canopy or cover, be light-weight, sturdy, stationary, be anchored by a firm heavy base, and should be readily portable, which requires that it be easy to assemble and disassemble.
Shade umbrellas are known in the prior art and some are intended to be portable. Some examples are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 176,145, issued to Chase on Apr. 18, 1876, discloses "Umbrella-Tops for Carriage" comprising a folding umbrella suspended from a pole anchored to a fixture on the side of the umbrella top, which is secured to the mounting pole by a band secured to a pole through the center of the umbrella top.
U.S. Pat. No. 200,945, issue to Smith on Mar. 5, 1878, discloses a "Shade for Children's Carriages" comprising a structure similar to Chase '145 above and further including a star and groove mounting plate that allows the angle of the umbrella top to the vertical to be adjusted, for example, to protect against a lowering sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,993, issued to Wallace et al. on Oct. 2, 1956, discloses a "Canopy Structure" comprising a square canopy or awning of flexible material that is stretched by poles radiating from a central pole mounting plate in the center of the canopy. The stretching apparatus is located under the canopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,723, issued to Sears, Jr. on Oct. 23, 1956, discloses a "Tractor Umbrella" comprising a cantilevered umbrella cover with a pivoting top mount that allows the umbrella cover to pivot about a single point of suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,868, issued to Faasse et al. on Feb. 3, 1959, discloses an "Adjustable Mount" comprising an adjustable ball mount for suspending the umbrella top from a side mounted support pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,238, issued to Glatz on Feb. 4, 1964, discloses an "Umbrella" comprising a base that supports a vertical pole. An angled arm is mounted on the top of the vertical pole and an umbrella top is suspended from the top of remote end of the arm by a ball joint that allows the umbrella top to be swiveled about.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,320, issued to Edelkind on Feb. 25, 1969, discloses "Umbrella Covers" comprising a frame with a number of elongated ribs mounted onto a central rod having a handle end and a ferrule end, with the ribs lying below the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,862, issued to Secon on Sep. 7, 1982, discloses a "Lawn Umbrella" comprising a vertical pole with ribs mounted thereon which engage in pockets in the corners of the fabric umbrella top, which is square with the ribs lying below the fabric top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,081, issued to Stromeyer on Mar. 26, 1991, discloses an "Umbrella With Suspended Canopy" comprising a base having a vertical pole mounted thereon, a cantilevered horizontal arm mounted on the top of the vertical pole, and an umbrella top suspended from the remote end of the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,847, issued to Kanter et al. on Aug. 23, 1994, discloses a "Beach Umbrella" comprising a square canopy of flexible material held in position by four ribs located under the canopy, with ends inserted into pockets in the corners of the canopy. The canopy is suspended by a vertical pole of adjustable length that engages one corner of the canopy.
Each of these prior art references discloses some type of umbrella, but all are either not portable or are difficult to assemble and disassemble due to elaborate mechanisms for mounting the canopy or cover onto the supporting frame.
Therefore, a need exists for a stationary, portable shade umbrella that is easy to assemble and to disassemble for transport to and from the selected usage site.